Of Dedications and Reassurances
by blackbirdwings28
Summary: Both, ND and Troubletones must complete the "Lady Music Week". Kurt and Blaine plan something to cheer Santana up. My take on what could happen on episode 3x07.


**AN: So, once again, an idea for a one-shot came to me. I came up with this due to recent comments that "Perfect" could be sung from Klaine to Santana and not to one another. If that's the way it goes, I'm hoping it'd be something like this. **

**And to everyone reading 'Something Ordinary', DO NOT WORRY! Chapter 9 will be up soon, I promise! :)**

**Disclaimer: Oh, c'mon. You know the drill. I don't own these lovely, fictional people. **

* * *

><p>Finn gathered everyone in the choir room, both New Directions and Troubletones. He wanted to make things right with Santana and make her feel better with coming out. He was terribly sorry and regretted outing her. He had acted stupidly. Of course, Santana was being a bitch at the time but he knew not even that justified his comeback, especially since he did it in the middle of a crowded hallway.<p>

He had let the rest of the Glee club know about his plans and had even talked to Mercedes and Brittany so they'd know what was going on. Everyone arrived on time and got a seat. After a while, Miss Shelby and Mercedes showed up closely followed by the two girls in their Cheerios uniforms. Santana had a frown on her face but Brittany kept smiling at her, as a way of encouraging her and lightening her foul mood.

Once everyone was on their seats, Finn stood up and walked to the white board, where three words had been previously written: Lady Music Week.

"So, what are we doing here?" said Santana, obviously annoyed.

"Well, we wanted to discuss something with you. This week's assignment for both glee clubs," answered Finn as both Mr. Schue and Miss Shelby nodded approvingly.

"This week both New Directions and Troubletones will sing songs written by and for women."

"Oh, hell no," Santana immediately responded.

"C'mon, Santana! Look, we're worried about you," Finn said as he approached her.

"Worry about yourself, fetus face."

"Santana," Miss Shelby addressed her with a warning tone, "This is an official assignment, which means all of you must be part of it."

Santana frowned and crossed her arms. She was not comfortable with everyone trying to make her feel better. She had planned on acting like the incident had never happened. Why was everyone so focused on making her deal with coming out? Unfortunately, she knew she didn't have a choice. Finn had made sure of that.

"Fine," she finally said.

After that, everyone started making plans for the songs they intended to sing, while Santana just sat there, begging for the time to pass quickly so she could get out of there.

"Hey, it's okay." Brittany suddenly said, grabbing her hand, "It'll be fun."

Santana blushed slightly and attempted to smile. She figured if she had Brittany with her during this week's assignment, it wouldn't be as annoying.

"Whatever," she tried to reply indifferently, but the smile was still tugging at her lips as she locked eyes with her best friend.

* * *

><p>A few days later, all of them were summoned again to the choir room. Santana was surprised that she hadn't had a bad time so far. The girls had sang 'I Kissed a Girl' the day before and it had been pretty fun. She still didn't like that this whole ordeal seemed to be about her coping with coming out but at least it wasn't all that bad.<p>

When everyone was gathered and seated, Mr. Schue spoke up.

"Okay, guys. Yesterday we were blown away by the girls' performance. Today, it's the boys turn. Blaine, Kurt," he said, addressing each one with his head, "the stage is yours."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," said Blaine as he and Kurt both stood up.

Santana frowned as she noticed how the couple turned to look at her before speaking.

"Okay," Kurt said, "We have prepared a number that we would like to dedicate to Santana, as a form of support and comfort."

Blaine was smiling slightly and he was giving Kurt a loving look. Santana hated to admit it, but she thought it was cute how they boys were so in love with each other.

Blaine stopped staring at Kurt and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, we hope you like it."

The music began to play and everyone quickly picked up the tune. Some clapped excitedly, while others smiled broadly. Santana's eyes widened and she gently shook her head, not believing they were going to sing this song to her.

Blaine started singing, filling the air with his lovely voice.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice. _

_Dug my way out, blood and fire. _

_Bad decisions, that's alright. _

_Welcome to my silly life. _

Kurt then took over.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood _

_Miss "No way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down _

_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated! _

_Look, I'm still around...  
><em>

Both boys were staring at her as they hit the chorus. Their voices together sounded amazing and soon, everyone was gently swaying with the music and singing the lyrics quietly.

_Pretty pretty please! _

_Don't you ever ever feel _

_Like you're less than, less than perfect _

_Pretty pretty please  
>If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me.<em>

Kurt started singing the next part while Blaine did the backup vocals. They were still focused on Santana but they were gently closing the gap between them, like magnets that were bound to collide with one another.

_You're so mean (Your so mean) _

_When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you were wrong _

_Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head (In the head) _

_Make them like you instead _

Kurt turned to smile at Blaine who began singing the next part. He looked so proud of the younger boy, his eyes so filled with nothing but love and affection. Santana noticed that and she felt her eyes begin to water.

_So complicated, look how happy you'll make it! _

_Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game _

_It's enough! I've done all I can think of _

_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same. _

When the chorus began once again, the boys turned to look at each other. The magnetic force that flooded through them suddenly made them forget the task at hand. They started singing the lyrics to each other, making it look like they were the only two people in the world.

_Oh, pretty pretty please _

_Don't you ever ever feel _

_Like you're less than, less than perfect _

_Pretty pretty please  
>If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me <em>

The love and the passion were palpable as they meant every word. To Blaine, Kurt was perfect. To Kurt, Blaine was perfect.

Blaine took over the vocals once again, attempting to rap. Kurt laughed as Blaine made funny faces and acted the words. The rest of the kids were also laughing but Kurt and Blaine were so immersed with each other that they didn't notice.

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear _

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer _

_So cool in line, and we try try try, _

_But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time _

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere _

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair _

_Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time _

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that?  
>Why do I do that?<em>

Santana took her time to watch everyone's faces. Mike and Tina were looking at each other, smiling broadly. Rachel was looking at the boys singing in front of her with a fond look on her face as Finn took her hand, interlacing their fingers.

She suddenly turned to see Brittany, who was staring right back at her. When their eyes locked, the blond girl smiled and nudged her as she sang along.

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please! _

_Pretty pretty please, _

_Don't you ever ever feel _

_Like you're less than, less than perfect _

_Pretty pretty please  
>If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me <em>

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as they neared the end of the song.

_Yeaaahhh...! You are perfect, you're perfect! _

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing _

_You are perfect to me._

When they finished, Kurt suddenly lunged forward and kissed Blaine, who seemed shocked at first but then smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. It wasn't a make out session. It was just a quick and romantic kiss, shared by two people in love.

Puck wolf whistled as they parted, both blushing all the way to their ears. Blaine had a goofy smile on his face as Kurt just shook his head in embarrassment but grabbed Blaine's hand again.

"That was so awesome!" yelled Rachel as everyone clapped and cheered.

Santana was deadly silent, her eyes still threatening to spill the tears they were holding. The boys turned to look at her and Kurt spoke up.

"Santana, _this_ was what we wanted to show you. There's nothing wrong with being who you are. With _loving_ whoever you choose to love. Look at us!" he said, laughing lightly as he turned to look at his boyfriend.

"We have to be careful every day but we don't care. We have each other. We _love _each other and that's enough. We know that you're scared. People will be mean and try to bring you down. But remember, you have someone to love who loves you back. You have friends that will always come to your rescue."

"You _are _accepted, Santana." Blaine said and she snapped her head up and locked eyes with him.

"And every time you feel down or like you've had enough, remember that you are perfect to us."

At that last comment, Santana broke down. She started crying and Brittany immediately put her hand around her shoulders. Everyone gathered around her, in an attempt of having a group hug.

When she had calmed down she turned to look at Kurt and Blaine.

"Th-thank you."

Then, she turned to look at Brittany.

"I love you. I don't care who hears me. I love you," Brittany smiled so broadly, she could have easily outshined the sun.

"I love you too," she said back as she pulled the other girl into a tight hug.

Kurt was smiling at the two girls when suddenly, Blaine whispered in his ear.

"I don't care who hears me either. I'm in love with you, Kurt Hummel." Kurt's smile widened as he whirled around and wrapped his arms on his boyfriend's shoulders.

"And I'm in love with _you_, Blaine Anderson."


End file.
